Sorpresas de la vida
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: En una noche de copas locas...Haruya y Kazemaru hicieron algo que trajo una consecuencia, un niño viene encamino al no poder mantener al hijo lo dejan en adopción, ¿que pasará cuando años más tarde al encontrarse solo en el mundo Masaki es adoptado por 2 chicos que lo harán reencontrarse con sus padres biológicos? Parejas: [Kazemaru x Nagumo] & [Hiroto x Midorikawa]


Aquí **IceCreamLover96** reportándose luego de una grandisima desaparición con un nuevo fanfic, una pareja muy extraña y una historia que tiene para rato ^^ ya la verán.

La inspiración de la historia se basó en una imagen que ví en una página que me gusta mucho llamada: **"Quisiera que existieran chicos como los de Inazuma Eleven"**, así que parte de los agradecimientos es para la página y también para una amiga Lydia que espero que le agrade el fic pues me impulsó a escribirlo :DD y aqui está si más preámbulos la nueva historia.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kazemaru Ichirouta se hallaba sentado en la sala de aquel orfanato, un par de ojos ámbares lo miraban con nerviosismo y miedo, ninguno de los 2 chicos se podía creer el lío en el que se habían metido, aquella irresponsabilidad de hace 3 semanas sería algo que los perseguiría a ambos por el resto de sus vidas y no sabían que hacer

-¿Cuántas semanas llevas así?- preguntaba un pelirrojo cabeza de tulipán dando vueltas por la sala

-El doctor dice que son 3 ya, así que obviamente es tuyo no he estado con nadie más en todo ese tiempo, Haruya…escúchame- le respondió con timidez el peli celeste

-¿Endo sabe algo de esto?-

-No, cree que estoy enfermo nada más, sabes lo ingenuo que puede ser…pero ese no es el punto ¿Haruya que vamos a hacer?-

-Tengo 16, ¿qué mierda crees que puedo hacer? –en su desesperación Nagumo gritó pero al ver su reacción de Kazemaru se sentó un rato junto al otro chico

-Estamos jodidos… realmente jodidos no tenemos dinero, ni nada para mantener a un niño, mi madre me matará, no podré ir a la universidad siquiera, Endo lo más probable es que me deje y Suzuno a ti, y encima estaré en la calle solo…con un niño que no tiene la culpa de nuestra estúpida irresponsabilidad- las lágrimas se concentraron en los ojos de Ichirouta mientras el pelirrojo solo lo miraba sin saber que decir

El silencio de apoderó de la sala por un buen rato, los 2 chicos estaban tratando de pensar pero esta situación era mucho más delicada de lo que parecía, con tan solo 15 y 16 años Kazemaru había quedado embarazado y el padre era Nagumo, pero todo fue culpa de una noche de excesiva bebida y sentimientos confusos que no sabían si eran reales o no, aunque debieron haberlo prevenido no pudieron y ahora el resultado era que un niño venía a sus vidas a tan corta edad.

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de ellos 2, el sábado por la noche de hacía casi menos de un mes para ser exactos; en un alejado e ilegal bar de la cuidad se encontraba un pelilargo llorando y bebiendo amargamente sin parar, su razón era porque su actual novio Endo Mamoru había estado engañándolo con Fuyuka Kudou o al menos eso creía, ya los había visto varias veces saliendo juntos después de clases e incluso una vez se besaron claro eso le dijeron pero obviamente esto debía ser en parte verdad, la relación del portero con el velocista se deterioraba casa vez más y más…en definitiva no era uno de los mejores momentos para Kazemaru; por otro lado a 3 sillas a su costado estaba Haruya quien también bebía de rabia y cólera al acordarse de Fuusuke Suzuno su novio de hacía años estaba siendo frio no como lo era siempre sino que actualmente no le importaba nada de la relación de ambos solo se dedicaba a dar cortantes palabras y no dar una muestra siquiera de afecto ahora su convivencia en aquella relación era de 2 desconocidos en un mismo hogar

-¿Que sucede?- preguntaba el pelirrojo volteando a ver a Kazemaru hundido la bebida y sus pensamientos

-Nada que te importe- el chico agarró el vaso que tenía y tomó de frente todo

-Por tu actitud puedo decir que tienes problemas con el idiota de Mamoru ¿no?, ¿ahora qué pasó? ¿Con quien fue esta vez? ¿Fuyuka o Aki Kino?-

-¡Cállate! No te metas en lo que no te importa,…yo veré como resuelvo mis asuntos con él…-

-Si me importa, por lo que me han dicho ya tú lo habías perdonado un engaño previo con Natsumi pero con esta sería ya la segunda vez que sucede, no creo que esté bien que sigas así, claro solo digo…-

-Yo…yo solo creí que enserio me amaba, no entiendo porque me hace eso, quiero terminar con él pero luego vuelve y me repite lo mucho que me ama y volvemos otra vez…es tan solo un círculo vicioso-

-Relaciones así solo traen problemas, deberías terminar con él si sabes cómo actúa por mucho que duela a veces alejarse es lo mejor…en mi caso si tan solo Suzuno me dijera un te quiero al menos…-

-¿Tienes problemas con Gaze…digo Suzuno? Pero creía que ustedes estaban bien…-

-Hace meses que no hablamos mucho, las cosas van de mal en peor casi no hay algo que nos junte…no sé ya presentía que algo así podría pasar pero bueno por algo suceden las cosas-

-Eso es cierto, em…gracias por escucharme y perdón por gritar un poco el asunto con Endo me estresa mucho y no sé qué hacer-

-Descuida, todos tienden a ponerse así si les pasa algo, ¿quieres que te invite algo más para tomar?-

-Si tú quieres, realmente no bebo mucho sino que…quería ahorita echarme un poco al abandono-

-¡Cantinero tráigame otro trago!-gritó el oji ámbar y se sentó junto al peli celeste -Hace tiempo que no hablábamos, no desde que se disolvió el equipo de futbol

-Es cierto, desde entonces me distancié un poco de varios pero nunca es tarde para recuperar amistades –Ichirouta tomó aquella bebida que le habían traído, y a pesar que ya había tomado mucho parecía normal

-Verdad, ¿cómo has estado? Independientemente de tu relación-

-Bien se podría decir, el colegio está del asco, los exámenes como siempre una tortura y cada vez me dan más ganar de irme de una vez y acabar la secundaria…-

-Ánimo falta un mes y acabamos con este año al menos-

-…Supongo que sí- suspiraba Kaze sonriéndole al otro

Tras varias horas de charla y bebidas se había hecho muy tarde 3am para ser exactos y ambos decidieron irse pese a las pésimas condiciones en la que se hallaban ambos tal vez en ese instante no pensaron en que el exceso de bebida les acarrearía problemas y mucho menos aquella noche donde se lograron conocer mejor estos 2 compañeros pero para su mala suerte al parecer el destino les quiso jugar una mala pasada.

-Vivo cerca…si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi casa, mis padres no están y supongo que estaría bien estar acompañado hoy, claro si deseas Haruya-

-No tengo donde más ir asi que por mi está bien, además no creo querer ir al orfanato, Hitomiko me pegará si se entera que he bebido…-

-Vale, vámonos…-por un simple acto de reflejo tal vez el velocista agarró de la mano al chico y comenzaron a caminar hasta que se detuvieron frente a su casa al parecer Nagumo se había quedado petrificado mirándolo -¿Qué sucede?

-No entiendo algo realmente, tú perdonas tantas veces a alguien que te lastima, aun así sigues amándolo, no sé por qué andas con un idiota como Endo-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Discúlpame por lo que haré…-en un acto de desesperación o locura si se le podría llamar así el tulipán jaló a Kazemaru y tomando su rostro entre sus manos lo miró un rato –Tienes unos bellos ojos marrones…-

-¡Que hablas!… en definitiva estás bien mareado tal vez si vamos rápido a mi casa puedas descansar…-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios del otro, fue un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión tal vez era el hecho que ambos habían pasado por todo tipo de problemas amorosos o el hecho que estaban ebrios, no importaba nada en aquel momento –Haru…

-Discúlpame yo…no sé qué hago…te quiero no sé como pero te quiero-

-Yo…-abrieron la puerta de la casa, no había nadie adentro y el primero en ingresar fue el dueño de la casa –Te quiero –lo jaló de la camisa a Nagumo haciéndolo entrar, ambos se miraron un rato sonriendo, ¿Era acaso esto una aventura de ambos o realmente lo sentían? Aquella noche no les importó a ambos nada de lo que había pasado, nada de Endo y sus engaños, o de Suzuno y su frialdad solo querían sentir algo, se entregaron el uno al otro en la casa de Kazemaru y nadie sabría de aquel acto que cometieron, era un amor nacido de tan solo beber, de entender los problemas del otro…no sabían bien que era lo que sentían pero con todo esto no habían prevenido tal vez las consecuencias que les traería ese momento.

Ese vago recuerdo finalizaba, Ichirouta y Haruya se miraron un rato, sonrojados por los actos de lujuria por los que pasaron y por lo que hicieron aquella noche a expensas de sus parejas, pero ahorita había un problema mayor y era que un niño fruto de esa noche era lo que ahora venía y no se les ocurría que debían hacer…

-Y si te diera dinero todos los meses…ya sabes puedo conseguir trabajo y te mando lo que gano para que cuides al niño…-

-¡Claro que no! Esto es asunto de ambos y no pienso mantener a un niño solo… ¿Acaso no entiendes la gravedad de esto? Es un ser humano como nosotros…merece vivir con una familia que lo pueda cuidar, no con 2 idiotas que por un accidente lo trajeron al mundo, yo no quiero que ese futuro para nuestro…nuestro hijo- lloraba amargamente Ichirouta parándose del mueble

-¡Es un accidente!-

-Pues quieras o no, ese "accidente" es tu hijo ahora…y tenemos que ver que vamos a hacer- el pelilargo lo tomó de las manos a Nagumo y las puso en su vientre –Yo sé que no quieres que le pase nada tampoco, asi que debemos solucionar esto no como pareja sino como padres de este niño o niña

-No estoy preparado para esta responsabilidad Kazemaru… pero tienes razón no quiero que ese niño pase lo que yo pasé al no tener padres que me cuidaran-

-Prefiero dejarlo en adopción a obligarlo a tener que vivir con nosotros que no podemos darle nada-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mira… nosotros 2 solos no podemos con esta responsabilidad, sinceramente creo que hay que considerar que al nacimiento de nuestro niño lo dejemos en manos de personas responsables que sepan cómo cuidar, mantener y querer a un hijo…-

-Creía que querías quedártelo, no entiendo-

-Es que sí, lo quiero mucho pues es y será mi pequeño, pero ahorita ni tú ni yo somos las personas indicadas para cuidarlo…-

-Tienes razón, pero ahora…no creo que pueda yo quedarme en el orfanato y tú en tu casa yo no sabría que decir y creo que no pasarías desapercibido con lo del embarazo mira tengo guardado un poco de dinero y supongo que podemos alquilar un departamento barato y si trabajo hasta su nacimiento podemos mantenernos los 2, obviamente luego de eso ambos volveremos a mantener nuestras vidas normales, creo que es lo que menos que puedo hacer…-

-Pero…como haremos las personas se preguntaran a donde fuimos a parar-

-Ya veremos pero debemos irnos cuando antes…en mi caso creo que Hiroto y Midorikawa podrían cubrirme con lo de mi ida pero no sé cómo sería contigo…-

-Fubuki y Goenji es lo más seguro, mira nos vamos la próxima semana para dar tiempo a ver que invento-

-Entonces viviremos juntos… interesante Ichirouta –tratando de parecer más calmado Haruya tomó de la mano al velocista quien se veía más que asustado por todo este asunto –Lo superaremos juntos, ya verás que este niño tendrá lo mejor de lo mejor te lo prometo

-Gracias…eso espero –Ambos se miraron unos instantes y sus miradas se encontraron otra vez como aquella noche, un deseo corrió por ellos no sabían qué clase de sentimiento nuevo era este, no se besaron tan solo se abrazaron por un momento solo para demostrarse a ambos que todo estaría bien.

Las siguientes noches fueron una tortura para los 2 chicos, debían preparar todo para dejar atrás a su actual vida al menos por los siguientes meses

-¿Kazemaru ya has decidido que hacer?- preguntaba preocupado un peli plata mirándolo algo consternado –Sabes que te apoyaré con todo lo que necesites, pero no sé qué hacer para evitar que Endo me pregunte sobre ti

-Ya hable con Nagumo el lunes… nos iremos hasta el nacimiento, mis padres no deben saber de esto asi que les diré que iré de vacaciones y luego viajo por estudios, casi nunca se preguntan dónde estoy por estar trabajando asi que normal…-

-Están haciendo algo muy arriesgado ustedes 2, a mi parecer era mejor decir la verdad –intervenía Goenji viendo seriamente a los otros chicos

-Lo sé, lo sé pero… si mis padres se enteran capaz me obligan a tratar de no hacerlo nacer…o sino me botan de la casa, ellos les importa mucho lo que dice la gente y por mi parte yo prefiero que este niño nazca

-…- El peli crema se quedó pensando en la situación –Sé que lo que has hecho está mal pero estoy de acuerdo, cuantas conmigo yo le pediré a mi padre que te ayude con este asunto nada le pasará a el niño

-Muchas gracias Goenji, no sabes cuánto te debo –sonrió con algo de pena cosa que Fubuki notó

-Este… ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando el pequeño nazca? ¿Lo criarán?-

-No, no…ya decidí dejarlo en adopción, merece una familia que lo cuide…

Aquella discusión era demasiado difícil para el pobre Ichirouta, pero por su parte Haruya tan solo quería ver con que palabras le iba a decir a sus compañeros este asunto, todo era muy confuso solo era un muchacho de 16 que no tenía idea de cómo actuar como un adulto y enfrentar esto, caminaba por los pasillos del orfanato pensando sobre todo, sobre su relación con Suzuno, sobre el hijo que viene, sobre que qué le iba a decir a Hiroto para que lo encubriera por unos meses...pero de pronto una extraña conversación llamó su atención, se acercó a escuchar tras la puerta de Hitomiko había una voz muy conocida

-Ya me dieron los resultados y pues…me iré, al fin me aceptaron –Fuusuke estaba sentado hablando con la chica

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, sé que has estado esforzándote mucho los últimos meses… -sonreía orgullosa la mayor pero notó algo de tristeza en el albino

-Daré lo mejor de mí, pero…- suspirando con pena miraba el piso

-¿Cómo le dirás a Nagumo? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? –

-Es que, sinceramente he tratado de decírselo hace tiempo sobre este asunto de irme a estudiar al extranjero, pero al mismo tiempo se me hace difícil…por otra parte no sé qué hacer porque hace tiempo yo creo que dejé de sentir algo por él –El pelirrojo abrió completamente sus ojos al escuchar aquella confesión de su amado albino con el que había estado desde hacía 3 años, sintió que algo se había partido en su corazón pero también presentía que era cuestión de tiempo para que aquella relación acabara

-Dile lo que sientes, no importa si es solo una amistad pero si lo sigues teniendo así sin quererlo como él te quiere tan solo lo terminarás lastimando-

-Tengo que hablar con él hoy pues me iré la próxima semana…-

Haruya retrocedió algo confundido y con los sentimientos alborotados, sentía que el mundo se le caía por todos lados, ¿acaso no fue suficiente cariño el que le dio a Fuusuke?, no, claro que no… era cosa de ambos

-¿Sucede algo? –una voz algo infantil le preguntó al verlo alterado al chico

-¿Ryuuji? –el oji ámbar volteó para ver parado a Midorikawa que lo miraba con curiosidad, se sentía tan mal y destrozado que se lanzó a los brazos del peliverde que sorprendido lo único que hacía era corresponder ese abrazo

-Em…etto…te noto raro, ¿te pasa algo? Si quieres te puedo ayudar-

-No creo que puedas ayudarme con todos los problemas que tengo yo… me siento un asco de persona he hecho algo que no puedo solucionar y…-

-Calma, calma mira…vamos donde Hiro y Suzu y conversamos con ellos para ver qué podemos hacer…-

-No!...Suzuno…no debe saber nada de lo que ha pasado –Respondía entrecortado y con las lágrimas entre los ojos –Me va a odiar más si se entera

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –otro pelirrojo aparecía y veía con algo de celos aquella escena donde los 2 chicos se abrazaban

-Hiroto, no es lo que crees, no tengo ni idea que le pasa a Nagumo y me dice que tiene problemas y que Suzuno no debe saber….estoy confundido –respondía Ryuuji tratando de parecer tranquilo pero al parecer tenía miedo que lo que haya sucedido fuera demasiado grave y pues lo era

-…Ya primero cálmense los 2, tengo que saber que pasa para ayudarles, vamos a mi cuarto mejor, porque si lo que quieres es que nadie se entere, el pasadizo no es el mejor lugar-

Los 3 fueron al cuarto de Hiroto y se sentaron un rato en silencio hasta que el tulipán abrió la boca para decir las primeras palabras sobre todo este asunto

-Suzuno…se irá a estudiar al extranjero –los 2 chicos se quedaron sorprendidos sabían un poco sobre eso pero jamás dijeron nada, por su parte Haruya suspiró un poco y los miró a ambos con pena –Terminará conmigo y bueno…eso no es lo peor de todo yo…hice algo que está mal y que no sé cómo solucionar, algo mil veces peor

-¿Q…que es? –preguntaba algo asustado Midorikawa al escuchar como tocaban la puerta del cuarto

-Kazemaru está embarazado –respondió lo más seriamente posible mientras Hiroto se puso más pálido de lo que era y Midorikawa casi se desmaya de solo escuchar lo de embarazado, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta del cuarto, era Hitomiko y atrás de ella había alguien

-Chicos ha venido alguien a visitarlos, pasa ¿supongo que vienes a ver a Mido no? –la mayor parecía tan normal y tranquila mientras los otros 3 estaban en shock por la visita

-¡Ichirouta! –gritó Nagumo jalándolo al cuarto y cerrando la puerta al instante y de paso dejando consternada a la mayor que solo se fue

-Oh… ¿y cuantos meses tienes? –preguntaba Ryuuji tocando el vientre del recién llegado mientras sonreía un poco –¿Has pensado ya en un nombre?

-Mido...pues yo, em recién tengo 3 semanas –se sonrojó un poco el peli celeste mientras los pelirrojos los miraban algo atónitos un rato

-¿Ya saben que harán a partir de ahora? No hay vuelta atrás con esto, lo único que podemos hacer Ryuuji y yo es darles nuestro apoyo y tratar de ayudarlos,… pero estén seguros de algo, no los dejaremos solos en esta situación – Kiyama trataba de calmarlos

-Ahorita lo que habíamos pensado era que entre los 2 alquilar un departamento, y me pondría a trabajar al menos hasta el nacimiento del niño…- respondía el oji ámbar

-¿Estás idiota o que te pasa? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un pequeño departamento aquí?, prácticamente vivirían en una caja si eso quieren –Hiroto lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras caminaba algo nervioso y tratando de pensar en un plan de respaldo para la pareja –Miren en un mes mi hermana se va de viaje y dejará a Osamu y a mí a cargo, Kazemaru se puede quedar a vivir en todo ese tiempo son 6 meses por el trabajo asi que estaría mejor que su idea de irse a vivir a otro lado

-¿Enserio? ¿Pero y bueno…Suzuno? –preguntaba el peli celeste

-Él…ser irá de viaje según lo que sé es la próxima semana, podemos decir que te quedas por visitar a Ryuuji o algo así – Los otros 3 se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir

-Lo siento mucho, sé que tú lo querías… -Fue lo único que Kaze pudo responder para tratar de resolver eso

-Descuida…yo sabía que sucedería en algún momento –trató de sonreír –Bueno, supongo que serán unos largos meses ¿no?

-Sí, lo serán para todos…-

** -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Este es el primer capítulo, espero que les halla agradado mucho ^^ es una historia que tengo para rato pues aún como verán no aparece uno de los personajes principales que es Masaki c: pero ya estén seguros que en el siguiente hará su aparición.

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar su lindo review y que sigan la historia , me ayudaría mucho también que se la compartan a sus amigos claro :D

Y si alguno de los que lee se pregunta cuando actualizo los fics de "**Friendzone**" y "**El niñero**" descuiden estoy trabajando ya en sus continuaciones ;) tengo vacaciones y acabé el colegio tengo tiempo de sobra mis queridos lectores, no entren en pánico.

**IceCreamLover96**


End file.
